Problem: In the diagram, $\angle PQR=\angle PRQ$.  If $QR=5$ and $PR=7$, what is the perimeter of $\triangle PQR$? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(2.5,7.43)--(5,0)--cycle);
label("5",(2.5,0),S);
label("$Q$",(0,0),SW);
label("$R$",(5,0),SE);
label("$P$",(2.5,7.43),N);
label("7",(4.2,3.7));
[/asy]
Since $\angle PQR=\angle PRQ$, then $\triangle PQR$ is an isosceles triangle and $PQ=PR=7$. Therefore, the perimeter of $\triangle PQR$ is $PQ+QR+PR=7+5+7=\boxed{19}$.